Happiness, Not Money Host Club(Kyoya)XReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You become best friends with the host club, the whole time not knowing Kyoya's enormous crush on you. When things finally start to happen between you two, both yours and Kyoya's father separate you due to social standing. What does fate have in store for you two love birds?


You were an extange student in Japan. You had gotten invited to go to a rich school, even though your family in (Country) wasn't even close to being 'rich'. You wandered around the school, trying to find a place to practice your guitar. The teachers said that all of the music room had a piano and other various instruments in them, but so far, you haven't found any music rooms. You finally came across one, Music Room 3. 'Finally' you thought. You opened up the door to the music room. You expected to find a piano, but instead, you found 7 boys either sitting on a couch or standing right beside it. "Welcome to the Host Club" they all said in unison.  
"Uh, sorry i was just looking for a- WAH!" You pulled in by a blonde-haired man with violet eyes.  
"You play piano don't you?" he asked  
"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"  
"I overheard you talking to your teacher." he said rather mysteriously.  
He pulled you over to a piano and sat next to you. "Play" he said. You played, and all the boys in the room clapped when you finished. Then the blonde played. He was good pianist!  
"I'm Tamaki" he said when he finished playing. "And this is the host club; me, Kyoya, Hikaru and Karu, Mori and Honey, and Haruhi. And what might your name be princess?" Tamaki asked.  
"My name is (Name). And hey don't ever call me princess AGAIN." The host club was surprised. No one ever refused being called princess before (except Haruhi of course). Well then darling. What host do you request then?" asked Tamaki.  
"Request, WHAT?!" you were thoroughly confused be this point.  
"You pick a host, and that is the host you stay with until your session in up. You mainly drink tea and converse with them" said a boy with black hair and glasses.  
"Or if you pick me and Mori then you get to eat cake!" said a little blonde haired boy with brown eyes. He looked and sounded like he was supposed to be in 3rd grade. You really wanted to leave at this point. A Host Club? Seriously? How immature could these boys possibly be. While you were making a decision, about fifteen girls came in. In the end, you decided to go with the two twins, which you quickly figured out was a terrible mistake, they were what the other fangirls called 'twincest', and it was really annoying to you. After your 'session', you left as quickly as you could, grabbing your guitar on the way out. You were late...really late. You were meeting you band in a cafe just outside of the school campus. You had to make money somehow. And playing gigs in a band was just the way. You met your drummer and keyboard player outside. You explained your situation and they were just glad you were OK. You had never been late to any gigs or practices before. You sat your equipment up, and once your band started playing, you brought in quite a few customers. You couldn't help but think about earlier. The only sane ones in that host club were the two black-haired boys, and the short one with brown hair. Although to you he seemed a little feminine. Reality brought you back when you missed your queue and had to wait another 4 measures before you could start singing. Half way through the night, the 7 boys you met earlier waked into the restaurant. They stood in awe as they watched you play your guitar and sing. 6 of the boys liked you. All but the brunet that was in touch with his feminine side. They all stared at you for a while. None of them could have guessed you were such a good guitar player. That was the night you became best friends with the host club

-Yeah that's right Gilbird left Hetalia land just to bring you a time skip-

It was the start of a new year- you couldn't wait to start school and see all your friends. You left for the summer to go back to (country) to see your family. But now that school was starting, you'd be able to see your good friends that belonged to Ouran academy's host club. Last year you had found out a TON of secrets about the host club. The biggest one being the fact that Haruhi was a girl. That made sense to you.  
You walked into music room 3 and was greeted by the 7 host club members. They were so surprised to see you. They all ran over to you (Mori and Kyoya fast walked) and hugged you. You had gotten used to whole 'hosting' programme, and requested Kyoya, since you hadn't requested him for a long time. When you told him you'd requested him, he blushed, which is something you thought he'd only do unless his rich father told him too for a higher social status. He sat with you, and had a nice conversation, as always. After all you hot club friends finished all their sessions, you decided it would be nice to all go out together. You all went to a dance club, and the band there was awesome. At one point, the singer requested someone who speak English come up and sing. With out hesitation, you put your hand up (you were a very out-going person). There was only one or two people besides you there who could speak English. They picked you, since you were (Nationality). You went up and sang 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. Your 7 friends knew you could easily sing it, but others were unsure. You sang it, no problem. The band was so impressed, that they asked you to sing a bunch of American/British hits. At the end of their gig, they asked you to sign with them. You agreed, since your other band broke up over a year ago. You walked out from the backstage area and joined your friends. Of course, they congratulated you as you assumed they would, being your dorky friends of yours. You all hung out for a while. Eventually, 6 out of the 7 of the hosts got up to go dance. You would usually go to, but with singing and guitar playing, you were a little tired. Being the gentleman-like aristocrat he was, Kyoya stayed with you to defend you against anyone who tried to take advantage of you (that happened a lot). You sat there together making small talk, eventually leading to silence. Kyoya was the one to break that silence. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up to roof of the building where there was modern looking garden that you knew so well, because you came to that club at least once a week. To your surprise, there was no one up there. He sat you down on one of the swanky benches and sat next to you. He was so close to you, you could feel how hard he was shaking. Was this the same Kyoya you came to be friends with? He was usually so calm and collected. "(Name), I have to tell you something. I...I really liked it when you requested me today."  
(You had nicknames for them all- Kyoya's is stupid I know it's cos of his brown eyes)"Oh no problem Kocoa." He blushed when he heard you say his nickname, which made you laugh.  
"I...It's not funny I REALLY LIKE YOU." You stared at him with shock, which made him hang his head down. "I...take it you...don't feel...the same" he said sadly.  
You kissed his cheek, making his blush redder than the red circle on the Japanese flag. "I like you too. I just thought that you wouldn't like me cos we're so different." It's true, you did have a little thing for Kyoya. He looked up at you, cupped your cheeks, and kissed you. It relaxed him a bit when you kissed back. He licked your bottom lip, asking for permission to kiss you more passionately, which you granted almost instantly. He pushed you back on the bench, kissing you harder and with more passion. Eventually you had to pull back for air, and when you did he said, "I love you." This was something you thought you'd never hear him say. "I love you too. But wait, won't your father get mad? I'm anything but wealthy you know." He looked down at you and smiled. "I don't care what my father thinks."

-New York Times Skip-

You and Kyoya had been going out for about six months now. School was ending in a week, and this was your last year at Ouran. You would do ANYTHING to stay here in Japan, but your family wanted you to go home, considering you'd have no place to go after school ended. The host club suggested you stayed with Kyoya, but figured his dad would kill him if he found out that he was in a relationship with a girl from a middle-classed family in (Country). But Kyoya loved that idea. When he heard that idea, he did an 'excited jump' that would have easily put Tamaki's to shame. So you were going to meet his father today after school. To be honest, you were REALLY nervous. You got in the fancy black car with Kyoya, and drove off. When you got there, you were a bit shocked. Kyoya told you that he lived in big house, but didn't imagine it being as big as it was. Kyoya led you inside, and up to his room. His room alone was as big as your house back home in (Country). He smiled when he saw your shocked face. After a few minutes, he left you to go talk to his father in his office. After about 20 minutes, Kyoya came back to get you and he looked somewhat annoyed. You walked into the large office and saw Kyoya's father and your own father. Kyoya sat you down in the chair next to his, and let go of your hand once. He explained to you- your father had no problem with letting you stay there, and, Kyoya said that he even wanted you to marry him. You would of course said yes in a heartbeat, and that your father was perfectly fine with that. But Kyoya's father, on the other hand, didn't want that-only because of your social standing. He bribed your father with $500,000 to not let him let you marry his son. Which, having a poor family, he was persuaded with. And when everything was explained to you, you were told to go outside and say your final goodbyes to Kyoya, for this would be the last time you would ever see each other. When outside, he held both of your hands in his and stared into your (e/c) eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed you, which you returned. When you pulled away for air, you started crying. He wiped away your tears, trying not to cry himself.  
"Please don't cry, I know, despite what they say, we'll see each again."  
You hugged him and buried your head in his chest. He put his head on top of yours, and petted your soft hair. Now you both were crying. You closed your eyes, hoping that it make the longer. But it didn't; Next thing you knew you and Kyoya were screaming for each other as you were being pried apart by your fathers. That was all you remembered of that horrid moment before you woke up in your tiny bedroom at home.

-Time Skip-

It had been 6 years since you last saw Kyoya. You had recently moved to Boston, hoping to start a new life after you got out of college. You walked down the streets one fine afternoon. It was a beautiful day-sunny and calm with only a few clouds in the sky. You weren't paying much to the world around you, until someone that seemed rather familiar to you walked past you. He was Japanese, had black hair, brown eyes and wire-framed glasses. He held a cat in one arm and an iPhone in the other hand. "Kocoa?" you asked. He froze and looked up at you.

-Kyoya's POV-

Someone with a familiar voice called my name. But not just my first name, the name (Name) used to call me...my nickname. I looked up and saw a young woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She was beautiful. I thought for a minute- could it really be her? "(Name)?" I asked. She smiled. It WAS HER! I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot myself. Now that I found her again, I think my empty can now be complete again. My father wanted me to marry this girl who couldn't do anything for herself, and she was annoying and EXTREMELY petty. That wasn't going to happen. I had been living alone for years after (Name) left, while my father tried to get me to marry rich women who lived their lives on complaining. (Name) had taught me what is was like to live in lower social status- and it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be; tough, but modest. Now that I found (Name), and I was going to marry her whether it meant wealth or not.

Extended Ending

You and Kyoya eventually got married, much to his father's displeasure. He cut him off of his money, and Kyoya became a part of the working class. It was his first job EVER, before just getting money from his family. You had to move out of Boston once you had children, because it cost to much to live. You lived in a small town in California. You were still musician, and Kyoya worked in an office for company owned by none other that his father (that got on his father's nerves a bit XD). Even though you were poor, you were happy. Because to the two of you, happiness was worth more than any amount of money you could ever have.


End file.
